monaleinfandomcom-20200216-history
Silabar
Silabar The name Silabar originates from the Elvish word Ciwabar, meaning "New Land". Silabar was discovered by the Elder Races and the humans on it were enslaved and used to harvest its natural resources to be shipped back to Emilabar. History Silabar was originally inhabited by roving bands and tribes of humans. When the Elder Races came over, they "civilized" the populace. By which I mean they dealt with resistance rather violently and enslaved the remaining humans. The Elder Races used the humans to farm and mine goods that weren't obtainable on Arn Imlerith and ship them back over the Daerael Sea. Eventually, a hero rose from among the humans. The hero who went by the name of Cainhurst led the humans to freedom. Together, they pushed the Elder Races back across the sea and reclaimed Silabar for mankind. Although he did not want to be, the people named him their king. Cainhurst I was a good and noble King. He cared for the welfare of his people. He truly didn’t want to be king, but he was a natural leader whom the people largely wanted to follow and almost forced the honor upon him. He surrounded himself with knowledgeable advisers and divided Silabar into duchies and counties and appointed mostly competent governors. Modern History 748 years later, without the crucible of war to bring forth heroes, knighthood is granted to those with noble blood as opposed to those who have proven themselves in battle. If someone gets a taste of battle, it’s usually in an arena against other knights or handicapped beasts mostly for show. That is not to say that warriors from Silabar are incompetent, the land is in a near constant state of order due to populace satisfaction and a good enough response to banditry and crime. Just two seasons ago, King Cainhurst XIX was crowned after his father, King Cainhurst XVIII died to what everyone thinks was just a terrible illness but was actually poison. Religion The people of Silabar, like every other civilization, follows the beliefs of Ebrietas, which is about as common as the other name for her, Time. Ebrietas is the great creator of the universe and since she can't directly oversee all of her creations, she has a rank of gods beneath her each assigned to one aspect of the world they are charged with. Avandra is the goddess of Change, Luck, and Fortune. A follower might pray to her if there were nothing left they could do to influence an outcome. Bahamut is the god of Justice and Nobility. One might pray to him for good judgement in a decision or to help guide them through an honorable path. Erathis is the goddess of Civilization and Invention. She receives offerings from scholars and inventors seeking good results from experiments or inspiration for future projects. Ioun's domain is that of Knowledge. One might pray to her if he or she seeks enlightenment or insight. Kord is the god of strength, fury, and storms. Warriors and sailors alike may pray to him for both strength and safe passage across the sea. Melora is the goddess of the Wilderness and the Sea. Hunters and guides will pray to her for safe passages and guidance through the land and good fortune with the beasts of the wild. Sailors will pray to her for favorable winds and tides. Moradin is the god of crafting. Craftsmen such as blacksmiths and carpenters will pray to him if they are undertaking a difficult project and want a steady hand. Pelor is the god of the sun and agriculture. Farmers will pray to him for clear skies and a plentiful harvest. Finally, The Raven Queen is in charge of the domain of death. She oversees the passage of souls into the afterlife. People might pray to her for safe passage for their fallen loved ones or, though this is exceedingly rare, for the return of a fallen loved one. These deities are more or less common throughout races. These deities just take on different names and identities, but play the same roles. Geography Silabar is divided into 7 duchies, each of which is also separated into counties. The duke presides over his duchy and also serves as the count for whichever county the seat of the duchy resides. * Angren ** Linya ** Nyma ** Pitting ** Talisa * Cintra ** Imon ** Loren ** Mern ** Roose ** Spalla * Ducal Isle ** Lyria ** Vanis * Ellander ** Askia ** Celon ** Erran ** Orys ** Rollen ** Torren * Iloris ** Alderburg ** Cyrodil ** Luce ** Oxenfurt ** Qarth ** St. Eiranne * Vengerburg ** Cidaris ** Murivel ** Rivia ** Ursa * Sevran ** Brynden ** Dunwaith ** Galena ** Kared ** Lossen ** Mallen